


a 'date'

by sothatwasgay



Category: NSFW - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sothatwasgay/pseuds/sothatwasgay
Summary: eret x fundy smut and fluff :D they ar happy.
Relationships: Eret/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 166





	a 'date'

Eret and Fundy had gone out. It was just supposed to be a friendly outing, but fundy had to go to the bathroom.

" Eret... " He mumbled, not looking up. 

" I-I need to Uhm… Can you come with me? "

Eret looked up, nodding. She knew her friend was trans, and despite how he passed well he still got nervous in public. She stood up, heading to the nearest bathroom. Fundy followed her.

After he finished his business he went back to his seat, and they sat down. Fundy drank the rest of his drink quickly. Eret finished her food and they split the bill. Eret didn’t realize as fundy seemed to squirm, taking him out of the restaurant and back home. By now, Fundy’s face was bright red, which Eret only realized once the two were under a lamp post.

" Fundy? Are you okay? "

Fundy nodded, chewing his lip nervously. Eret nodded, but she didn’t believe him.

As they got back to her house, she laid out on the couch while Fundy sat nervously, his legs pressed together. He shifted his thighs, and let out an involuntary whine.

Eret froze up, her cheeks getting red. She turned to him and smirked.

" Are you sure you're alright? "

Fundy nodded, but couldn’t hide how needy he was. Eret just smiled, pulling fundy closer to herself.

" This is okay? " 

She asked, getting a nod from the smaller.

"I see how needy you are. . . " Eret whispered, making Fundy start grinding on her with small, ashamed whimpers. Eret kissed his head, shushing him softly.

" No need to be embarrassed… All I want is to make sure you feel good. "

Fundy nodded, grinding down on her thigh more.

" But, not until you beg for it. "

Fundy’s face lit up and he remembered the time that he and Eret were talking about kinks. He remembered how he and Eret were into a lot of the same things- including begging.

" Ah, ahh- Eret, Eret please I need you... "

" Need me? "

" M-Make me feel good, please, touch me however you want… "

Eret nodded, putting her hands on his stomach. He nearly melted at the contact, grinding more.

" Can I take your shirt off ? "

Fundy considered it, then looked up at Eret. 

" Can I-I just wear one of your hoodies? "

Eret nodded, lifting the fox boy and carrying him to the bedroom with her. She laid him on the bed and took a hoodie from her closet, shutting her eyes when asked.

" Okay, you can open them now.. "

When Eret opened her eyes, the bulge in her pants grew. Fundy was in her black hoodie and had taken the liberty of taking his pants off. He was staring at Eret needily, one hand near his face with a sweater paw hanging over his hand and breathing in the other’s scent.

Eret nearly ripped her pants off, grabbing fundy by the hips and setting him down on her lap. The fox's eyes lit up when he saw how hard Eret was, her dick leaking precum. He started rubbing it through the cloth, and Eret took his hands and make him take them off of her.

She took off her boxers, kissing Fundy's neck slowly. She grazed her teeth against his neck slowly and he couldn’t stop the moan that left his mouth.

" Please- fuck.. "

Fundy whined impatiently, gasping when his boxers were tugged off. He held onto Eret’s shoulders, looking her in the eyes as he slid a finger in.

He was already wet, there was no need for lube. But the noises Fundy let out just made Eret get needier, so she put in another finger and then a third soon after.

Fundy was already shaking, letting out high pitched moans at the feeling. He tried to grind back down on Eret’s fingers when he removed them. Eret held his hips, though.

"Shh, just give me a moment."

Fundy huffed, hiding his face in Eret’s shoulder as he fucked into him slowly.

Eret let out a breathy, " fuck… " that made Fundy's heart flutter. After a few moments of the two sitting like that, Eret grabbed Fundy’s hips and helped him move them slowly. 

Fundy whined, bucking his hips like a bitch in heat. Eret’s eyes rolled back when Fundy bounced himself. Their pace was made faster quickly, and Fundy nipped Eret's shoulder.

Eret groaned at the pleasure she got from it, speeding up more. The sounds filled the room. She started to play with Fundy's tail.

That was enough to drive him over the edge. He started begging, mumbling out, 

" please, please let me- feels so good, feels so good… "

" Nuh uh, not yet, can you hold on a bit longer? " 

She asked, stroking his tail faster.

" cant, cant, need it please- ah! Fuck, Eret! "

Eret nodded, kissing his neck. She was careful not to leave any marks.

" Cum for me, then.. "

Fundy let himself unravel, arching his back and letting out a loud moan.

In the fuzziness of the afterglow, he said something, he didnt mean to let it slip out, but yet there he was.

" i-i love you… "

While the two were coming down from their highs, neither fully registering the words, Eret was busy praising the other and petting his ears. 

She took a moment after hearing Fundy speak and looked at him. He covered his mouth and apologized- again and again. 

Eret shook her head and took his hand from his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the others lips. He was quiet, frozen in shock for a moment.

" eret? "

" yes, fundy? "

" ...thank you. "

Eret nodded, moving back and picking fundy up. 

" Now- do you want a bath? "

Fundy nodded with some hesitation. He was happy, though clinging to her with a cheesy grin as she got the water ready.

" so… you love me… ? " fundy asked.

" how could i not ? "

Fundy hid his face shyly, the words getting him flustered. He stripped off the hoodie Eret had given him and put it in a basket of clothes that needed washed just outside the hall.

" it should be ready. Tell me if not right, okay ? "

Fundy nodded. He stepped into the water and then sat down. It was hot, but good. Eret scooped up water in her hands and poured it over fundy's head, making him laugh. 

" warn me next time! " He said, smiling at her.

She nodded, laughing a bit. She started washing his hair, slowly and gently. He leaned into the touch, shutting his eyes and smiling.

" good boy… " Eret said quietly, mumbling it into the other's ear. 

Fundy grinned at the praise. He felt so loved for the first time in a long, long time. It just made him really happy.

Eret started to wash out the soap carefully. She also needed to shower or bathe, but that could wait. After having Fundy stand and getting confirmation that it was okay, Eret helped him get completely clean. She then wrapped the boy in a towel and picked him up. She pulled the plug in the bath and carried him to her room.

She set him on his feet and changed the sheets and blanket, tossing them in a hamper. Fundy laid down, grinning at her.

Eret ran hand through his hair slowly and then kissed his head. 

" i need to shower, kit, but I'll be back. "

Fundy blushed at the name and nodded, snuggling into the blankets and shutting his eyes. 


End file.
